


Syncing Up

by vulcanmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanmccoy/pseuds/vulcanmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klingons hijack the Enterprise and Bones and Spock try to save the day, encountering some different emotions along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syncing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt by sleepymccoy.tumblr.com

It was all a daze. One second they were having a calm day, Spock with Doctor McCoy in sickbay going over ships personnel logs, and the captain on the bridge. Next, they found Klingon ships surrounding them and put on red alert. Spock and Bones raced to the turbolift, but before reaching the doors and Klingon appeared in front of them. The two of them fighting together, over powered the Klingon. 

"Attention Starship Enterprise your captain has been stripped of his command for the time being and I am your new Captain. All senior officers report to the bridge now or die." A voice boomed throughout the enterprise. 

"Jim!" Bones shouted before Spock pulled him away quickly and into someone's quarters and locked the doors. Luckily or unluckily the inhabitant wasn't inside and they could start to formulate a plan. "How did this happen?!" Leonard yelled at Spock who stood still looking straight ahead. 

"I do not know doctor." 

"Then what are we going to do?!" Bones panicked. He had no clue what was going on. They had no clue if Jim was even still alive. 

"We should try to get as many of them off of the bridge as we can." Spock replied, hushed as they heard voices speaking in Klingon outside the door. 

"I DONT CARE! OPEN IT!" One screamed in English. Spock grabbed the doctors right upper arm and pulled him into a closet, shutting the door with both of them inside. 

"Oh! Brilliant Spock! They'll never look in here! Have you ever seen any movie ever?! This is where they always hide! They always hide in the damn closet you green blooded elf!" Bones whisper yelled before an explosion hit and Spock covered McCoy's mouth with his hand and pulled Leonard so they were pressed against each other and as far back into the closet as they could get. The Klingons rummaged through the room and to Leonard's surprise they didn't look in the closet. A few minute passed where Spock's hand was on the doctors mouth when there were no Klingons to be heard. And since Spock didn't seem to be taking his hand off Leonard's mouth anytime soon, the doctor took that into his own immature hands. He licked Spock's hand, assuming that Spock would pull back and yell "EW!" like his friends did, well, something like that. Instead, Spock blushed and quickly looked over at McCoy who was puzzled. Spock was wide eyed and the darkest green he'd ever seen him. Then it hit Leonard like a train. The sensitivity in Vulcan hands, the discussions, why he didn't touch Spock's hands while examining them. He moved his head back allowing Spock's hand to fall. Spock stared at his palm as McCoy tried to find a way to apologize for getting to whatever base Vulcans call hand licking. 

"Spock Im so sorry. I forgot about your hands I didn't mean any disrespect towards your culture. It's just what humans do when someone covers their mouths. We did it as children."Leonard spoke quickly and still quietly just in case the Klingons were nearby. They were still completely pushed together and although they could step apart Leonard felt safer to not do so. Spock looked up into Leonard's eyes, Spock's dark and sullen. 

"Do you care for me?" Spock questioned, not moving his hand, his palm still facing up and still glistening a small bit from Leonard's saliva. 

"Of course! I care for every single person aboard this ship." Leonard responded automatically, looking down at Spock's hand curiously. 

"I care for you." Spock replied, placing the hand onto Leonard's neck, his thumb rubbing on Leonard's cheek. Bones took a deep breath in as Spock leaned in towards him. The closet doors opened and there were so many Klingons yelling. They grabbed Spock and stunned Dr.McCoy. 

"SPOCK!" Bones yelled before everything went dark.

Bones awoke in the unknown quarters alone and immediately jumped to his feet, his head pounding. 

"Right, they took Spock." He said aloud and decided the best place to go would be engineering. In his head was how Spock looked leaning to kiss him and the fact that Spock and Jim could be dead. It was all so much and now for all he knew it was up to him to save the ship. He snuck his way to engineering and obviously realized that getting control of the ship here would not be an option, as the Klingons swarmed the place like wasps. 

"Get them off the bridge." He said out loud as Spock's words played in his head. He looked around. "Cause a distraction." He saw some chemicals they had as cargo for a planet they were planning on visiting that burns right through any substance that is not living but is completely safe for your skin. He discreetly opened the containers and knocked them over and as the chemicals began to spill all through engineering, Klingons began to yell and more Klingons arrived as back up. He ran down the hall to a turbo lift and headed to the bridge. As soon as the doors opened he found Klingons bound on the floor and Uhura sitting in the captains chair. 

"Doctor McCoy! The captain will be ok he just has a really bad headache." She reported before standing up. 

"Uhura, you are the captain right now. Bones I can't see a thing my head hurts so bad!" Jim shouted, as he laid on the floor. 

"You'll be alright you drama queen. Where's Spock?" Bones inquired. 

"They have him over on the Klingon ship." Jim spoke while groaning. 

"Attention Klingon vessels, we have your leader and we know your shields are disabled and if you do not send us back our first officer we will open fire."Uhura commanded. Bones and Jim looked her way. 

"Send us your transporter coordinates." A Klingon responded and the remaining crew who could cheer did. 

"Lt Uhura is a better captain than you Jim!" Bones laughed as he headed for the turbo lift 

"Shut up Bones!" Jim answered. "I'll meet you in sickbay."

Bones ended up in the transporter room just as Spock was being transported back and without second thought he ran up to him and smashed their lips together with such want and love that it brought him to tears. The transporter techs coughed as they separated. 

"Your plan worked." Leonard said. 

"You did not know my plan."

"You said, get them off the bridge so I assumed you were going to say cause a distraction and it worked." Leonard spoke, tightening his arms around Spock. 

"That was my plan. How intriguing." Spock replied, looking puzzled. 

"I really care for you Spock." Leonard said, kissing him again.


End file.
